rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Moon world/Thrown back into the cross fire!
the Third Chapter of 3 Worlds Combine and Unite (A bus pulls over at it's location) Bus Driver: Here’s your stop, and enjoy your vacation by the way Serena: Thank you good sir. (Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Rini all got off the bus, when they got off, the bus drove off) Serena: At last we’re here, you guys ready to have some fun? (Her friends, boyfriend, and future daughter cheered in happiness, ready spend their vacation) Serena: That's great to know! (They all went into the hotel and booked their rooms once the rooms were booked they decided to have some fun in the pool while Raye was mediating then Serena and Rini had an idea they splashed Raye) Raye: Hey! What's the big idea!? Serena: Come on Raye, the waters fun Rini: Yeah, Come have some fun Raye: Aw all right Amy: Thats the spirt Raye (Raye jumped in the water and splashed everyone, then everyone splashed each other while laughing in joy because of the fun) Darien: Batter up! (The place they went was a baseball stadium with it's own baseball, and Darien and Lita were holding the bats while Serena and the others were pitchers) Mina: Here it comes! (Mina and Serena threw the balls and Darien and Raye hit the ball) Serena: Oh it's going long! Rini: I got it! (Serena ran for Darien's ball while Rini ran for Raye's ball, meanwhile Luna and Artemis were having a nice cat nap, until the balls bonked them on the head, waking them from their nap) Luna the cat: OW! Serena: Thanks for catching the balls you guys! Artemis: Seriously! did the balls had to land on our heads!? (Serena and Rini ran with the balls in their hands, they threw the ball to home base, but luckily Raye and Darien made it there) Raye: Phew made it! Serena: Aw so close! (Everyone was seen being covered in dirt) Artemis: Hey look Luna, everyone got dirty. Luna the cat: Yes, I see a few dirtbags. (Luna and Artemis laughed as everyone got angry, then they threw balls at them) Luna and Artemis: We’re sorry, we’re sorry! (Everyone was seen taking a bath together, as their clothes are being washed, next they scrubbed Luna and Artemis, after a nice refreshment they all went outside after getting into their clean clothes) Lita: Okay, you have to admit, this has been a great vacation so far Amy: Yeah! I'm glad Serena managed to win that lottery Serena: Hah! You can thank Raye for boosting my confidence Raye: I was hoping you get marble, but hey, what are you gonna do? (Then they start to hear a voice) ???: Hurry up with that bomb we need to get this online in the next 4 minutes ??? 2: Yes sir I'm glad we didn't run into any sort of trouble! Serena: HEY! (the two Troopers turn around and see Serena and her Friends) Mysterious Trooper 1: Dang it! It's the sailor scouts! Mysterious Trooper 2: Don't panic (The the first clicked some key on the computer and a timer goes on counting down from 10 minutes!) Serena: What did you 2 do!? Mysterious Trooper 1: We have started an advance bomb that will swallow your world! (Serena, Her friends, boyfriend and future daughter gasps in horror) Darien: Shut that thing off now! Mysterious Trooper 2: Sorry no can do, the boss gave us strict orders! (The two grunts place two devices on their wrist as a blade comes out of the devices) Serena: Moon Prism Make Up! Amy: Mercury Power Make Up! Raye: Mars Power Make Up! Lita: Jupiter Power Make Up! Mina: Venus Power Make Up! Rini: Future Moon Prism Make Up! (With that Serena and her friends became the Sailor Scouts) Mysterious Trooper 1: Hold them back! Mysterious Trooper 2: And who knows maybe if we beat them, maybe his highness will promote us to Inquisitor's! Mysterious Trooper 1: Let's figure that out later! We need to distract them! Mysterious Trooper: Yes sir! (The Two Troopers placed two cards on their boards and summoned out these monsters) Sailor Moon: AHH! What the heck!? Sailor Jupiter: How did they summon those monsters! Sailor Mercury: It happened when they placed those cards onto their boards! Mysterious Trooper 1: Now go our monsters attack the Sailor Guardians! (After a heated battle, the Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask emerged victorious) Sailor Moon: It’s over, now shut down the machine! (The 1st Mysterious Trooper just laughed) Mysterious Trooper 1: You’re too late! (The bomb started to beep crazily then the bomb causing the world to trapped in light as everyone was helpless to avoid it) Category:Scripts Category:3 Worlds Combine and Unite!